


Distractions

by neveralarch



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temptations of the holodeck are many and varied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"Quark, I don't take bribes," said Odo.

"This isn't a bribe," said Quark. He held up his hands in that odd false-surrender gesture of his. "This is a _free trial_."

"I don't take free trials," tried Odo, but Quark was already shoving him through the door.

"Now, this is a ho-lo-suite, my friend-"

"I've been in holosuites before." Once or twice. Odo looked back to the door, but it was already gone. He sighed and crossed his arms instead of trying to leave.

"No." Quark shook his head in feigned disbelief. "You have? Really? Well. You've never been in one of _my_ holosuites before. Behold!" Quark snapped his fingers, and the blank walls of the holosuite became a lush, velvet red. There was a couch next to Odo now, and Quark sank luxuriantly down.

"Quark, I have duties to get back to," said Odo.

"You're inspecting my business," said Quark. "Tell that to Sisko if he gets suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" said Odo.

A delicate hand with long painted nails pulled open a curtain and a woman sauntered into the room. She was wearing just enough clothing to accentuate her curves, her high heels tall and arching her feet and back. Her steps were far too long and fluid for those shoes. Odo had watched how people walked, watched and studied and copied, and no one could walk like that in heels that high.

"Suspicious of that," said Quark, with satisfaction.

"Hello," said the woman. Her lips curved into a pout.

"I'm leaving," said Odo, glancing back at where he thought the door probably was.

"Come on!" said Quark. "This is the start of our most popular program!"

"Not interested," said Odo.

Quark glared at him, and then understanding seemed to dawn. "Ah. Aha. I got you, Odo. Not to worry, I'm _much_ more understanding than most Ferengi. Computer, activate variation three nova seven."

The room reset, and Odo and Quark were alone again. Odo only had time to sniff at Quark before a strong, callused hand pulled open a curtain and a man sauntered into the room. He was wearing a pair of shorts that looked nearly pasted on, and his skin gleamed with some sort of oil.

"Honestly," said Odo.

"Hello," said the man. His lips curved into a pout.

"I can see where you've copied the walking pattern," said Odo. The man's feet were arched up, even though his feet were bare.

"Normally people aren't looking at the feet," said Quark, a little peevishly.

"Right," said Odo. "Now, I'm leaving. I'm going to forget that this happened, and you're not going to get charged for attempted bribery and sexual harassment."

"Nothing sexual has happened," said Quark. "Not _yet_. Look, what is it that does it for you?"

"What?"

"What is it that twists your tunic? Lights your lobes? Grinds your groin?" Quark got up from the couch, leaning into Odo's space.

"Please stop," said Odo. He didn't lean back, just glared until Quark shook his head and stepped away.

"Is it tentacles?" asked Quark. "Short people? Tall people? Blue people? You name it, I got it. It's just a mod over the holo program."

"I'm really just not _interested_ ," said Odo.

There was a pause.

"You really mean it," said Quark. His eyes widened. "Huh."

"Sirs?" said the man. Odo had managed to forget he was there.

"Program off," said Quark. The holosuite became blank again and the door was visible. "All right, Odo, you got me. Go on, get back to your office. Sorry for bothering you."

"Of course you are," grumbled Odo. He headed toward the door.

"Unless," said Quark. "Unless you're interested in my collection of that old CSI holodrama."

Odo's hand was resting on the door. He blinked at it, and decided he was going to regret this.

"What's Cee Ess Eye?" he asked.

"Oh, Odo." Quark's grin was audible. "I think it's something you'll be _very_ interested in."


End file.
